backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BackyardigansKaibigan/Translations of the French Episode Titles
Season 1 #Le trésor des pirates (The Pirates Treasure) #Au cœur de la jungle (In the Heart of the Jungle) #Le yeti (The Yeti) #Le fort des neiges (The Snow Fort) #Mission secrète (Secret Mission) #C'est chouette d'être un fantôme (It's Great to be a Ghost) #Le Far West (The Wild West) #Sur les bords du Nil (On the Banks of the Nile) #Les chevaliers sont forts et courageux (The Knights are Strong and Courageous) #Le voyage des Vikings (The Voyage of the Vikings) #Les naufragés (The Castaways) #La tour du pouvoir (The Tower of Power) #À la recherche du rocher volant (In Search for the Flying Rock) #Le palais de la polka (The Polka Palace) #Vive le surf ! (Long Live the Surf!) #Eurêka ! (Eureka!) #La course autour du monde (The Race Around the World #Théo le détective (Tyrone the Detective) #Les hommes des cavernes (The Cavemen) #Le goûter (The Snack) Season 2 #L'expédition sur Mars (The Expedtition on Mars) #Un dessert pour l'impératrice du Japon (A Dessert for the Empress of Japan) #Le fête des monstres (The Monster Party) #Une mystérieuse affaire (A Mysterious Case) #La légende des sœurs Volcan (The Legened of the Volcano Sisters) #Le secret de la neige (The Secret of Snow) #Le monstre des marais (The Swamp Monster) #Au galop ! (Galloping!) #Un courrier spécial (A Special Delivery) #Le Professionnel de l'espionnage, partie 1 (The Professional Espionage *Part 1*) #Les déménageurs de l'Orient (The Movers of the Middle East) #Les policiers et les robots (Police and Robots) #Sinbad le marin (Sinbad the Sailor) #Les meilleurs clowns du coin (The Best Clowns of the Corner) #La brigade des mers (The Rescueres of the Bay) #Dans les fonds de l'océan (On the Ocean Floor) #Le scoop (The News Scoop) #À nous deux papillon ! (It's Just You and Me, Butterfly!) #Un problème de taille (A Big Problem) #Le Professionnel de l'espionnage, partie 2 (The Professional Espionage *Part 2*) Season 3 #Qui, va là? (Who Goes There) #La guerre des raquettes (The Paddle War) #Les éboueurs de l'espace (The Garbage Collectors of Space) #Le télégramme chantant (Singing Telegram) #Qu'est-ce qui vous embête ? (What Bugs You?) #Chiche-Itza pizza ! (Chichen-Itza Pizza!) #Voyage au centre de la terre (Journey to the Centre of the Earth) #La une des journaux (The News Headlines) #Le conte des vaillants chevaliers ! , partie 1 (Tale of the Valiant Knights!, part 1) #Le conte des vaillants chevaliers ! , partie 2 (Tale of the Valiant Knights!, part 2) #Le roi du déguisement! (The King of Disguise) #Match au sommet de l'Olympe (Match on the Top of Mt. Olympus) #La grande course des dauphins (The Great Dolphin Race) #Le meilleur ami de l'homme des cavernes (The Caveman's Best Friend) #Drôle de journée au ranch (Strange Day at the Ranch) #Robin propre des bois (Robin Clean of the Woods) #Le village des contes de fée (The Fairy Tale Village) #Le camp pirate (Pirate Camp) #Les deux mousquetaires (The Two Musketeers) #Biblio-Zorro (Library-Zorro) Season 4 #Les robots se déchaînent, partie 1 (The Robots are Beserk, part 1) #Les robots se déchaînent, partie 2 (The Robots are Beserk, part 2) #Un train sans conducteur (A Train without a Conductor) #L'attaque du ver géant (Attack of the Giant Worman) #Le dragon Express (Dragon Express) #Le pouvoir des fleurs (The Power of Flowers) #Le méchant loup rigolo (*The Big Funny Wolf*) #Suivez la plume (Follow the Feather) #L'évasion (The Escape) #Les super elfes du Père Noël (*Father Christmas' Super Elves*) #Los Galacticos (Los Galácticos) #Pour l'amour des chaussettes (For the Love of Socks) #L'enragé! (The Enraged) #Un éléphant en cavale (An Elephant on the Loose) #Le skateboard magique (The Magic Skateboard) #Pablor et les écureuils (Pablor and the Squirrels) #Une super équipe (A Super Team) #Le café de la grande ourse (*The Ursa Major Café*) #Les merveilleux splashinis (The Marvalous Splashinis) #Le conte de dragon vilain pas beau (The Tale of the Naughty-not-Nice Dragon) Errors #In Europe, Santa Clause is called "Father Christmas". #In French folklore, the Boogeyman is known as the Big Bad Wolf... but Austin isn't a wolf. #It's the Big Dipper Diner, not the Ursa Major Diner. Category:Blog posts